Keeper of secrets
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Recordaba con claridad la noche en la que él hizo tan horrible pacto con aquél bebedor de sangre. Se lo había dicho muy claro, el amor y la vida siempre conllevan sacrificios, intercambios de un bien por otro.


**Original: 30 septiembre 2013**

**15 abril 2019**

* * *

**Keeper of Secrets**

_«__Espero la muerte con ansiedad porque es lo único que tengo seguro en este maldito mundo. Irónicamente la muerte es lo único que me mantiene vivo.__»_

—¿Cómo pude haber aceptado su propuesta? ¿Cómo fui capaz de entregar la vida de uno de mis mejores amigos? —se preguntaba a sí mismo Hiroto Kiyama, un chico de 16 años, pelirrojo, tez pálida y ojos verdes— ¿Por qué me dejé llevar por sus encantos?

Era una de las tantas noches frías del mes de octubre, dicho joven se encontraba en el cementerio de Ciudad Inazuma. Aguardaba por Suzuno Fuusuke también llamado Gazelle, aquél ser que le prometió inmortalidad a cambio del alma de Nagumo Haruya quien era el mejor amigo de Kiyama.

Recordaba con claridad la noche en la que él hizo tan horrible pacto con aquél bebedor de sangre. Se lo había dicho muy claro, el amor y la vida siempre conllevan sacrificios, intercambios de un bien por otro. En este caso tal intercambio era uno que implicaba la muerte de una persona.

Claro que para sus amigos, y sobre todo para su novio Midorikawa, resultaba extraño que él saliera a tan altas horas de la noche, sin decir a donde iba. Hiroto se las había arreglado para explicar la razón por la cual lo hacía. Había logrado convencer a casi todos, excepto a Nagumo.

—No puedo seguir con esto, no puedo —seguía diciéndose a sí mismo—. Ayúdenme por favor. Necesito dejar todo esto. No quiero lastimar a quienes amo. Por favor, ayúdenme. Libérenme de este tormento.

—Nadie puede hacerlo. Nadie puede escapar —dijo repentinamente el vampiro que apareció de la nada como era usual, tenía puesto un vestido blanco, tan hermoso, tan resplandeciente era aquél inmortal ser—. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú me perteneces, ¿sabes por qué?

El chico de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza mientras le miraba fijamente.

—Eres el único que sabe cómo matarme —susurró pero aun así Kiyama pudo escucharle. Le parecía que Gazelle era capaz de leer sus pensamientos—. Una cruz sobre mi corazón, sólo así podré morir.

—Ya lo sé —respondió el pelirrojo, imitando el tono frío de su acompañante—. Pero ¿por qué él?

—Yo le amo y lo sabes respondió Fuusuke, recostándose sobre una lápida.

—¿Amor o mera atracción? —cuestionó el joven de ojos verdes al vampiro.

—Suzuno Fuusuke. 13 de julio 1885, 31 de octubre 1901 —dijo en voz baja, curiosamente se había recostado en su propia tumba—. Me parece increíble que aún exista.— comentó haciendo alusión a su sepulcro.

—La gente se niega a destruirla. Creen que si lo hacen, tú los matarás —contestó el humano indiferente.

—¿Entonces lo harás? ¿Lo traerás a mí?

—No.

—Vamos, es muy fácil. Sólo tienes que hacer lo que te dicte tu mente.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú me manipulas.

—¿Temes condenar tu alma? —preguntó Suzuno, el pelirrojo asintió—. Eso es imposible, ya lo has hecho desde antes de aceptar este trato —añadió burlonamente.

—¿Prometes que en cuanto esto termine, me dejarás en paz?

—Lo prometo, Hiroto Kiyama.

[***]

Así fue como aquélla noche de tormenta, Hiroto entregó a su amigo Nagumo Haruya a los brazos de la muerte. No tuvo otra opción.

Fuusuke permaneció todo el tiempo viendo la escena a través de la ventana. Miró divertido como Kiyama trataba de convencer al de ojos ámbares acerca de su existencia. Ya no podía esperar más, ése chico tenía que ser suyo.

—Debes estar muy feliz —le dijo el pelirrojo de tez pálida al bebedor de sangre.

—No, no lo estoy —respondió con melancolía en su voz el albino vampiro—. He sacrificado lo que más quería en este mundo —su blanca vestimenta ahora estaba teñida con el rojo de la sangre del chico.

—Tú así lo decidiste.

—Es lo único que se puede hacer cuando todos tus sueños se han vuelto fríos y perdido su valor desde años atrás.

—¿Te arrepientes de ser inmortal? —cuestionó Hiroto—. ¿Tenían que pasar 110 años para que te dieras cuenta que no vale la pena?

El vampiro no contestó. Para sorpresa del chico de ojos verdes, aquél ser estaba derramando lágrimas. Lágrimas de sangre.

—No sé puede ser inmortal y feliz al mismo tiempo —dijo antes de desaparecer.

Pasaron varias noches antes de que Hiroto Kiyama tomara una decisión.

_«Una cruz sobre mi corazón es lo único que puede matarme. Debes hacerlo apenas esté aclarando el cielo.__»_

Apenas hubo decidido que hacer, Hiroto se dirigió al cementerio. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, no había vuelta atrás. Era su única oportunidad y no debía desaprovecharla.

Con dificultad quitó la lápida y abrió el ataúd. Allí estaba, reposando su lecho de raso blanco contrastando con su vestimenta. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas como era habitual en él después de alimentarse, su cabello blancuzco, desordenado como siempre; piel nívea y suave al tacto.

—Lo siento mucho, Gazelle —murmuró Hiroto con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de clavar el crucifijo en su corazón. Permaneció en el lugar hasta que salieron los primeros rayos de sol, desintegrando aquél cuerpo ahora sin vida.

—Yo también estaré contigo en la eternidad —dijo el pelirrojo antes de apuñalarse a sí mismo.

Sólo el amanecer fue testigo de su sacrificio. De un modo u otro Hiroto había cumplido su promesa de ayudarlo a encontrar el descanso eterno.


End file.
